


countryside nostalgia

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: city lights in your eyes [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Tujuh belas tahun tidak bertemu, Lovino sudah benar-benar berbeda dari yang dulu sering memetikkan apel untuk Erika, atau membuatkan istana pasir atau boneka salju yang lebih besar hanya agar boneka-boneka Erika bisa menjadikannya tempat atau teman bermain.Bagian dari series:city lights in your eyes; sepuluh kisah berbeda dalam satu dunia.





	countryside nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Erika naik ke atas tembok, duduk di atasnya sambil menjuntaikan kaki. Jika ada Basch di sini, pasti dia protes. Ada sedikit kelegaan tertentu karena Basch tidak bisa turut serta di liburan ini.

"Hei."

Lompatan itu hampir tak berbunyi, seolah-olah orang itu bisa melakukannya dengan terbang. Orang itu tersenyum, Erika membalasnya.

Tujuh belas tahun tidak bertemu, Lovino sudah benar-benar berbeda dari yang dulu sering memetikkan apel untuk Erika, atau membuatkan istana pasir atau boneka salju yang lebih besar hanya agar boneka-boneka Erika bisa menjadikannya tempat atau teman bermain.

Lovino juga menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di atas tembok. "Seumur-umur, ini baru kali keduaku mengunjungi Tuscany," katanya, matanya menyapu sekeliling yang dihiasi lembah dan bukit hijau yang sekarang menjadi bersinar oranye keemasan. Para pelancong lain pulang ke villa masing-masing. Banyak yang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain meski hanya baru bertemu di hari pertama liburan. Sementara itu, Erika belum mengetahui siapa saja tetangganya untuk liburan singkat ini, karena bertemu dengan satu orang, bernostalgia, dan berbicara banyak, sudah menghabiskan waktunya—dan ia tidak keberatan.

Kemarin mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah belasan tahun; saat Lovino kembali ke Italia dan Erika pulang juga ke kota kelahirannya. Orangtua mereka sama-sama telah menyelesaikan pendidikan, dan hari-hari di Jerman itu pun berakhir. Tidak ada kontak lagi setelah itu kecuali belakangan saat media sosial mulai marak, dan orangtua merekalah yang membantu mereka mengenali wajah satu sama lain di media sebelum akhirnya—secara kebetulan mereka punya jadwal yang tepat—berlibur bersama di sini.

Bagi Erika, Lovino telah terlihat sangat dewasa.

Dan pada detik itu, Erika mengamati sesuatu yang berbeda pada telinga Lovino. "Kau ... pernah memakai anting-anting?"

Lovino memegangi telinga kanannya sembari tertawa kecil. "Masa SMA yang penuh cerita. Mungkin sudah tertutup. Tapi entahlah."

Erika mendongak, lebih dekat lagi ia mengamatinya. "Sepertinya tidak. Aku bisa membuatkanmu satu anting-anting jika kau masih ingin menjadi sosokmu yang lama, kadang-kadang."

Lelaki itu menatapnya hampir tak percaya. Erika sengaja memberikan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

"Kukira kau tidak suka lelaki berpenampilan seperti itu ..."

"Aku terbiasa, jadi aku merasa tidak apa-apa. Penampilan kadang tidak mencerminkan sikap, jadi bagiku itu bukanlah hal yang buruk."

"Tunggu, tunggu," sanggah Lovino, " _terbiasa_?"

Erika tertawa kecil sembari menutup mulutnya. Lovino mencatat kebiasaan itu dalam hatinya. "Aku belum bercerita pekerjaanku yang lain selain guru, ya?"

"Jangan bilang kau mendesain perhiasan."

"Tepat sekali, Lovino."

Rahang Lovino menggantung.

"Bebatuan." Erika menyusuri motif rok jins selututnya, mawar putih dengan bunga-bunga lain warna merah. "Aku suka bebatuan, dan kakakku mendukungnya. Aku mulai membuatnya saat tahun pertama kuliah, ternyata menyenangkan."

"Aku juga bekerja di bidang bebatuan. Tapi tampaknya soal  _batu_  kita, kita tidak bisa saling bersinggungan," ujar Lovino sembari menyengir. Geologi. Dia adalah pelajar geologi di tahap pertama, spesialisasi pertambangan di tahap kedua, dan sedang magang sebagai asisten dosen. Dia membiarkan Erika tahu di menit mereka bernostalgia. Dia kemudian bilang dia belajar mati-matian untuk tes ikut perusahaan tambang yang berbasis internasional, tetapi kalah persaingan, sehingga menerima tawaran untuk menjadi 'pembantu'nya saja, katanya.

"Bisa," jawab Erika optimis. "Aku pernah membuatkan pesanan eksklusif untuk seseorang yang ... punya nama. Bisa dibilang cukup cerewet, tapi dia memberikanku pengalaman. Dia ingin liontin pasangan dengan permata yang berasal dari daerah pasangannya untuknya, dan sebaliknya untuk pasangannya. Aku harus menanyakan ke beberapa orang untuk memastikannya."

"Hmm. Andaikan kita sudah bertemu lagi saat itu."

"Banyak hal yang terjadi tanpa perlu pengandaian, Lovi."

Mendengarnya tak lantas membuat Lovino berhenti membuat asumsi-asumsi. Dia membayangkan Erika berfantasi dengan batu-batu kelahiran seseorang untuk membuat sebuah perhiasan, karena klien cerewet pasti lebih dari satu.

Batu kelahiran, lalu berhubungan dengan astrologi di beberapa kultur, dan Lovino tiba-tiba tidak bisa membayangkan Erika bermain-main dengan ramalan hidup seseorang.

Dia hampir tertawa, dan tentu saja tertangkap basah oleh Erika.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Aku membayangkan banyak hal—tapi mari kita bicarakan yang lain saja," katanya sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah. "Apa batu kelahiran juga pernah kautangani?"

"Beberapa kali. Asosiasi yang bagus."

"Kau," dia lantas membuat sepasang tanda kutip imajiner, "mempercayainya?"

Erika tersenyum tipis. "Percaya sebagai bagian dari seni, tentu saja."

Dugaan Lovino tidak keliru. Dia tersenyum bangga.

"Batu favorit?" Erika langsung merasakan bahwa ini topik terbaik untuk dibicarakan. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Ah," Lovino mengembuskan napas, "Taffeite. Warnanya menarik, dan cerita di baliknya juga unik. Diketemukan setelah sekian lama disalahartikan, secara pribadi aku suka cerita seperti itu."

"Oh, itu. Irlandia." Erika memusut-musut motif bunga pada bagian bawah blusnya. "Seseorang dari sana pernah memesan desainnya dariku. Aku bilang aku dan mitraku tidak bisa menyediakan batunya karena sangat mahal dan langka—hingga akhirnya kami sepakat aku hanya membuatkan kalungnya dan dia sendiri yang akan mencari permatanya."

"Pasti orang kaya."

Erika setengah berbisik, "tapi konsumen yang berbahaya."

Lovino terkekeh. "Uang adalah kekuatan, hm?"

"Seringkali."

Lovino diam sebentar, kemudian melompat turun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Erika. "Aku akan masak makan malam. Mau bergabung?"

"Kau punya bahan-bahannya?" tanya Erika sambil menyambut tangan Lovino dan turun dengan lompatan kecil.

"Aku memenuhi separuh ruang koperku hanya untuk bahan kalengan." Lovino tak melepaskan tangan mereka di jalan menuju villanya. "Bagaimana kalau membuat piza?"

* * *

Erika membawa buku sketsanya ke atas tempat tidur malam itu. Saat ia memejamkan mata untuk menentukan apa yang akan ia buat, ia lagi-lagi melihat wajah Lovino. Tawanya, tangannya yang penuh tepung, wajahnya yang beraroma piza, rambutnya yang beraroma zaitun. Kulitnya yang masih berkilau di bawah garnetnya langit sore, kerut halus yang tercipta pada keningnya karena dia lebih sering mengernyit saat mengamati sesuatu.

Ia bisa membayangkan  _alexandrite_  dan  _moonstone_  untuk sebuah kalung. Rangkaian permata kecil yang berada di ujung sebuah rantai perak.

Yang kemudian diakhiri oleh sebuah mutiara kecil.

Erika bahkan sudah punya namanya:  _mutiara mediterania_.

* * *

Lovino memakan sisa piza kedua yang dia buat bersama Erika petang tadi. Televisi di ruang tengah menayangkan serial misteri favoritnya, tetapi hanya matanya yang terarah pada televisi. Ilusi yang bermain di balik pandangannya masih tak jauh-jauh dari Erika. Permata kecil yang menjadi giwangnya—yang terlampau sederhana untuk seseorang yang bergelut di dunia perhiasan—lalu ujung hidung mungilnya yang terkena saos, Lovino yang membersihkannya. Wajahnya yang masih beraroma bedak bayi, pita rambutnya yang berwarna hijau seperti rerumputan yang menghiasi villa.

Dia membayangkan  _morganite_  dan  _jade_ , mudah sekali membayangkan dua permata itu berasosiasi dengan Erika. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena warna lembut  _morganite_  itu sesuai sekali dengan Erika, dan warna  _jade_  itu hampir sama dengan matanya.

Lovino tersenyum, padahal sedang ada adegan penembakan di hadapannya.

* * *

Erika mengundang Lovino untuk sarapan, pagi-pagi sekali. Lovino, yang terbangun gara-gara seekor burung menabrak jendelanya, dengan cepat membersihkan diri dan meninggalkan ponselnya di tengah-tengah panggilan video bersama saudara kembarnya.

"Maaf hanya ini." Erika menarikkan kursi untuk Lovino, menunjukkan roti dan susu di atas mejanya. "Tapi aku membawa selai spesial bluberi Alpen."

"Ada yang seperti itu sekarang di tempat tinggalmu?" Lovino tersenyum kecil, bersemangat sekali mengambil dua potong roti dan membuka penutup kaleng selainya. "Ini pun cukup. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot memasak. Aku suka sekali undangan makan."

Erika mengambil satu roti tetapi tidak menggunakan selai buah tersebut, alih-alih hanya selai cokelat yang disediakan oleh pemilik villa.

"Punya rencana untuk hari ini?"

Erika lekas-lekas menelan kunyahan rotinya. "Awalnya ... jika tidak bertemu denganmu, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu setengah hari di dalam untuk mencari inspirasi, setengah hari lagi berjalan-jalan menikmati desa. Tapi—"

"—Aku mengganggu jadwalmu, hm?"

"Tidak," sanggah Erika, dengan cara yang sesopan mungkin—khas dia sekali, "aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Kita menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua di masa lalu, kuharap sekarang kita bisa mengganti masa-masa yang terlewat."

Pipi Lovino menghangat tetapi dia mengabaikannya. Warna merah di ujung telinga Erika juga nyata, tetapi Lovino pura-pura tidak tahu. "Kita bisa menonton bersama. Apa serial favoritmu?"

Erika tampak mengulum senyuman. "Sampai saat ini, masih belum ada yang menggantikan How I Met Your Mother."

"Wow, tidak menyangka kau suka serial itu?"

"Aku juga nonton Gossip Girl," tambahnya setengah berbisik. "Dan Glee."

"Ah, kalau aku Game of Thrones." Lovino mengangkat bahu. "The Walking Dead lumayan, tapi bagiku Supernatural masih memenangkan segalanya."

Erika mencoba merunut ke belakang, tentang preferensi di masa lalu, dan tampaknya semua itu tak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti hingga mereka dewasa.

"Kita bisa duduk-duduk di luar seharian jika mau. Aku akan menemanimu ...  _mencari inspirasi_." Lovino menyengir. "Atau berkeliling dengan mobil. Dan—astaga, Erika, aku benar-benar kagum kau menyetir sendiri dari kotamu ke sini? Keren!"

"Aku menghabiskan waktu satu hari—ditambah menginap. Menikmati perjalanannya, banyak persinggahan yang menarik."

"Hmmm, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau hanya sebentar di sini."

"Perjalanannyalah yang seru, Lovi."

Lovino mengangguk-angguk sambil menghabiskan rotinya dengan sekali suap. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mencari pohon terdekat di luar sana, lalu duduk di bawahnya dan melakukan apapun yang kita mau?"

"Itulah yang kuinginkan dari liburan ini."

* * *

Di malam-malam tertentu, Erika tidak bisa tidur tanpa meminum secangkir teh panas.

Di permukaan tehnya, ia—ia tahu,  _gila_ —melihat wajah antusias Lovino saat dia melihat sketsa milik dirinya. Kemudian tawanya ketika mencoba memanjat pohon, tetapi menyerah di tengah jalan karena katanya kakinya baru saja cedera dua bulan lalu sehingga dia tidak mau merisikokan apapun, lalu senyumannya saat Erika bilang bahwa Erika ingin melihat Lovino memakai antingnya sekali lagi.

Ia tahu akan ada hal-hal dari liburan ini yang takkan berakhir.

(Erika membuat sebuah gelang dengan dua permata:  _onyx_  pada bagian tengahnya, pada ujungnya menggantung sebuah mutiara. Rantainya hitam. Maskulin.)

* * *

Lovino mendongak. Langit-langit polos itu adalah ruang yang sempurna untuk angan-angan.

Dia membayangkan Erika bergaun hitam, hanya ada sedikit swarovski yang tidak terlalu menampakkan diri di sekeliling. Kalungnya adalah  _apatite_  yang dipoles sempurna dengan rantai  _rose gold_.

Ia tersenyum sambil menimbun wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal.

* * *

Erika berpamitan pada Lovino di pukul enam pagi. Perempuan itu tidak menaruh kecurigaan kenapa Lovino sudah rapi dan tidak berwajah bantal lagi. Mereka hanya berpelukan singkat dan berjanji untuk tetap saling menghubungi saat mereka sama-sama jauh kembali.

Erika tidak tahu ada selembar kertas yang terselip di antara  _wiper_  dan kaca mobilnya, hingga ia duduk di kursi pengemudi dan melihat tulisannya.

_maukah kau menungguku?_

_._

_._

_p.s.: i love you._

* * *

Tiga minggu kemudian, Lovino menerima paket. Isinya adalah sebuah gelang dengan rantai hitam dan permata hitam, tetapi sebuah mutiara membuatnya menjadi berbeda dan artistik.

Kemudian, sebuah anting,  _bloodstone_.

Lovino baru menemukan kartu ucapan kecilnya belakangan;

 _to: my mediterranean pearl_.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: selesai sudah rangkaian ceritanya *terharu*. ini adalah proyek personal yang entah kenapa muncul di kepalaku gitu aja, kayak yang, "gimana kalo bikin sepuluh cewek hetalia dalam kerjaan yang beda-beda?" and here it is! dan walaupun pada akhirnya ngga ada satu pun dunia mereka yang bersinggungan langsung, aku tetap pengen bilang bahwa mereka ini satu dunia (ngeles).
> 
> sebenarnya aku cinta semua cerita ini karena semuanya menuntutku buat riset sana-sini karena sebagian besar adalah pekerjaan yang sama sekali ga pernah kusentuh tetek-bengeknya (apalagi yang kayak lien, yang idenya kudapat setelah ngegugel hal semacem 'pekerjaan unik tentang pertanian'). tapi pasti selalu ada personal fave. bagiku, yang amebela dan ausviet. amebela karena kegilaan risetnya jadi selama perjalanan aku jadi jatuh cinta banget, apalagi ide awalnya tentang interaksi dia sama alfred itu, lalu ausviet karena adegan impulsif lien (ea) dan emang jett yang bisa kubuat terbuka banget sama lien hehehehehe but but but i rly love the idea of jewelry designer too :((( konsep 'mutiara mediterania' seharusnya bisa dikembangkan lebih lagi, tapi mungkin bukan sekarang.
> 
> so, terima kasih banyak telah mampir!


End file.
